2000
changes its name to [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] & acquires ownership of the SESAME STREET Muppets from The JIM HENSON Company.]] co-production of SESAME STREET, [[w:c:muppet:Takalani Sesame|Takalani '''SESAME']]'' debuts.]] for a Domino’s Pizza commercial]] of several magazine ads for SESAME STREET’s season 31, created by Kirshenbaum Bond & Partners.[http://hellomynameisfrank.blogspot.de/2010/10/my-sesame-street-ad.html Hello, My Name Is Frank: My SESAME STREET Ad (2010-10-19)] (Behind-the-scenes article on creating the ad by Frank Fusco)]] Television & Movies *''Farscape'' Season 2 begins on Sci Fi, March 17 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 31 begins on PBS, January 3 International Television & Movies *''[[w:c:muppet:Takalani Sesame|Takalani SESAME]]'' begins airing in South Africa *''Alam Simsim'' begins airing in Egypt *''[[Elmo au pays des grincheux|'Elmo' au pays des grincheux]], March 15 *Muppets Fra Rummet, June 16 *[[Elmo i Surmuleland|'Elmo' i Surmuleland]], July 7 *[[Le Avventure de Elmo in Brontolandia|Le Avventure de Elmo in Brontolandia]], July 7 *[[Die Abenteuer von Elmo im Grummelland|Die Abenteuer von Elmo im Grummelland]], July 20 *Rat, October 6 Appearances *Bad Andy debuts in Domino’s Pizza commercials *'KERMIT THE FROG' on ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, November 14 Live Appearances *'Count von Count' visits Bruch-Monroe Elementary School for the Census in the Schools program, February 24 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Capitol Hill for the introduction of the Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000, March 29 *'KERMIT THE FROG' co-hosts the opening of the new American Academy of Dramatic Arts, October 17 *''Bear’s Berry Christmas'' *''The Best Thanksgiving Ever!'' *''Brought to You by the Letter A'' *''Brought to You by the Letter B'' *''Brought to You by the Letter C'' *''Fun with 1, 2, 3'' *''Fun with A, B, C'' *''Fun with Colors & Shapes'' *''Fun with Opposites'' Video *Time-Life begins releasing complete episodes of The Muppet Show on VHS as The Best of The Muppet Show in January 1 International Video *''Muppets aus dem All'' (Muppets from Space) released in Germany on DVD & VHS, August 24 *''Muppets Fra Rummet'' (Muppets from Space) released in Denmark on DVD & VHS, November 15. Storybooks *''Bear’s Breakfast Treat'' *''Bear’s Woodland Workout'' Video Games *Muppet RaceMania, October *Muppet Monster Adventure *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Muppets (GameBoy Color)|'JIM' HENSON’s Muppets (GameBoy Color)]] Other Merchandise *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]'' talking cookie jar *'JIM HENSON' Bust *'KERMIT THE FROG' Bust Behind the Scenes *'FRANK OZ' retires from Muppet performing (occasionally comes back to perform on SESAME STREET) Business *Charlie Chaplin Studios purchased by [[w:c:muppet:The Henson family|'HENSON' family]] & leased to The JIM HENSON Company *EM.TV buys The JIM HENSON Company, February *Children’s Television Workshop changes its name to [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] *EM.TV sells The JIM HENSON Company’s stakes in Odyssey Network & [[w:c:muppet:The Kermit Channel|The KERMIT Channel]] to Crown Media Holdings *EM.TV sells The JIM HENSON Company’s rights to the SESAME STREET Muppets to [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Workshop|''SESAME'' Workshop]] Stage Shows *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party|Bear in the BIG Blue House Live: Surprise Party]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesamstrasse: Feli Filu, Wolle, Pferd *Alam Simsim: Nimnim, Filfil, Khokha *[[w:c:muppet:Takalani Sesame|Takalani SESAME]]: Moshe, Zuzu, Zikwe, Neno Muppet Character Exits *Sesamstrasse, Simson Parades *Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float Proof See also *'2000' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2000' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #